ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Hirudegarn
Hirudegarn is an enormous monster and the main antagonist in the Dragon Ball Z movie, Wrath of the Dragon. He is a simple-minded monster that destroys everything and kills anyone in his way. The character's name comes from the movie's co-producer, Seiichi Hiruta, who didn't like the original design of Hirudegarn. After he demanded that they redesign the character, his jaw dropped when he saw the new design. The sound effect for a jaw dropping in Japan is "Gaan" (ガーン), so they named the character Hirudegarn. Biography The Hirudegarn War The ancient and gigantic monster Hirudegarn existed thousands of years prior to the events of the series, on an Earth-like planet in the Southern Galaxy named Konats. According to the Funimation Dub, Hirudegarn was a "phantom of mist and shadow" who "consumed its victims and imprisoned their life-force" (similar to Cell, but on a massive scale). He was apparently turned to stone with the use of an enchanted sword and a pair of enchanted ocarinas, and sealed away in a temple by Tapion's and Minotia's ancestors, until a group of star traveling black magicians known as the Kashvar arrived on Konats, and used their dark magic to bring the monster back to life with the intent of destroying the Konatsians and all life in the universe different from themselves. The monster immediately went on a rampage, killing everyone who tried to get in his way, and devastating the planet. Tapion and his brother Minotia managed to freeze the monster in his tracks by each playing a pair of enchanted ocarinas found in the wraiths temple, giving a wizard the opportunity to cut the monster in half with an enchanted sword. Since Hirudegarn couldn't be killed at the time, his upper half was sealed in Tapion and the other half in Minotia and in this way the brothers became legends. However, fearing that the Kashvar would try to revive the monster again someday, the brothers were separated, each sealed in a music box by the wizard, and were then shot into opposite ends of the galaxy far away from each other by the Konats war council, with the music box holding Tapion landing on Earth. The wizard vowed to release the brothers once the Kashvar were brought to justice, and it is assumed that the Kashvar were hunted down over time. Wrath Of The Dragon A thousand years later in the present, the last of the Kashvar, Hoi, had vowed to resurrect the monster to rule the universe. He released Hirudegarn's lower half on a distant planet and easily disposed of Minotia, who was crushed under the foot of the monster. Upon Minotia's death, Hoi sealed the lower half inside himself to summon at his leisure. On Earth however, he switched to a more tactical plan and spied on Gohan (as the Great Saiyaman) and Videl as they fought crime. Both were summoned from their school again to rescue Hoi, who was pretending to be suicidal to gain their trust and sympathy. Hoi then told the two about the legendary warrior, Tapion. Both were anxious to see who this Tapion was, however neither they nor Goten, Trunks or Goku were able to open the seal. Seeing no other alternative, the fighters of Earth collected the Dragon Balls so they could summon Shenron and wish for the seal to be broken. Shenron succeeded, and Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Goku and Bulma, along with Hoi, met Tapion for the first time. However, Tapion was very upset at them all, because it was a bad idea to release him. He demanded that he be sealed back again, but by his release the oracle had shattered, so that proved impossible. Trunks however was determined to bring him food and drinks, as he saw Tapion as a brother. Shortly after Tapion's release, Hirudegarn's lower half (summoned by Hoi) started destroying a city. Gohan and Videl arrived at the scene to investigate, but shortly after they arrived they were almost swept away by the monster's tail. After executing their Great Saiyaman poses, Hirudegarn's legs threw the two each to a side of the street. Gohan immediately set up a counter-attack, with Videl supporting him. After the short battle, Videl thought Gohan had won. However, Gohan said it wasn't over yet. Both then heard the same ocarina melody that they heard when Tapion was released, and they noticed the monster was gone. Later, Tapion explained everything to Bulma, and revealed that Hoi had deceived them all. Bulma was angered at hearing it, and she decided to create another oracle. At the same time Hirudegarn's lower half was summoned by Hoi to once again wreck havoc, as he drew four men and a woman into his tail to devour their life energy. Hoi directed his power to release the upper half of Hirudegarn. He finally succeeded in this, and with the monster back together nothing could stop him. However, the Z-Fighters resisted magnificently. Goku, Gohan and Goten were the first ones to launch a counterattack, but just as Gohan was being crushed by the tail, Vegeta threw himself into the line of battle after saving Gohan. Goten and Trunks decided to use the Fusion Dance to become Gotenks. As a Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks attacked the monster with a heavy barrage of energy blasts. Although apparently successful in crippling the monster, it was soon revealed that Hirudegarn survived the onslaught and subsequently broke out of his heavily damaged husk. In his new form, Hirudegarn mowed Gotenks down to the ground, smashed Gohan and Videl into a building and throwing Goku into some rubble. Tapion played the ocarina again and managed to seal Hirudegarn inside himself. He then ordered Trunks to kill him with his sword, which would destroy the trapped monster. Due to hesitating, Trunks failed to kill Tapion, resulting in Hirudegarn breaking free and Tapion's ocarina being destroyed in the process. Hoi, who had been watching the whole fight, mocked Tapion for being so foolish, but was killed when Hirudegarn crushed him underfoot. Nevertheless, Trunks tried to fight Hirudegarn with Tapion's sword and managed to cut off the monster's tail. With this opportunity, Goku arose as a Super Saiyan 3, taunted the monster to anger it (as that was its weakness), and used his Dragon Fist to pierce through Hirudegarn, obliterating the monster completely. Special Abilities *'Flight' – In his final form, Hirudegarn is able to fly using his insect-like wings. *'Fire Balls' – Hirudegarn shoots big, reddish-yellow balls of fire from his mouth, with long, flaming tails. They explode on contact with anything, able to inflict high damage and destroying things. *'Chou Makousen' – Creates a massive, blue energy beam from the mouth, that scans over a large area, giving it a good blast radius. *'Explosive Wave' – Creates a weak burst of energy for protection, with Hirudegarn himself serving as the nexus. If anyone comes in contact with the wave, they will be knocked away, and recieve minor damage. *'Super Explosive Wave' – Hirudegarn charges a lot of ki energy to create a giant explosion, with Hirudegarn himself serving as the nexus. It will protect him from almost anything, but it takes much of his energy, so it doesn't last very long. Anything caught in the energy wave will be destroyed. *'Gigantic Flame' – Hirudegarn charges all his energy up to unleash an enormous storm of pure fire that demolish anything in its path, due to the incredible heat generated from all the ki energy in Hirudegarn's body. Upon contact with a big point, such as a building, the flame creates a gigantic explosion. This attack serves as Hirudegarns ultimate blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Drain Life' – Hirudegarn can absorb people's energy with his tail, much like Cell does. *'Dark Eyes' – Hirudegarn can turn into a mist to prevent damage and reappear in front of the enemy for a surprise attack. This move seems to be reflex, making Hirudegarn invincible due to his intangibility. This technique can only be bypassed when Hirudegarn is physically attacking, which makes him briefly tangible as he needs to be tangible to hit something. Video Game Appearances Hirudegarn made his debut video game appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and yet again in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. However, he is only playable in his final form, and is minimized drastically. Trivia *Hirudegarn is the biggest non-transformed villain, with the exception of the Big Gete Star. *Hirudegarn eating people is similar to Cell absorbing people. His second form also looks like Cell's first form. *Hirudegarn bears some similarities to that of Majin Buu. Both were created to be instruments of destruction, were sealed away for thousands of years, and later revived by their creator or their creator's descendant. Like Buu, Hirudegarn ends up killing the one who revived him, though in Hirudegarn's case, it seemed to be accidental. *Hirudegarn also bears similarites with King Piccolo, as both were legendary creatures that rampaged on a planet centuries before the events of the series, both were sealed away for centuries, only to be released and begin their reign of terror anew, and both were eventually killed from Goku punching though their midsection. *Hirudegarn is one of the strongest villains in Dragon Ball Z, as he easily defeated Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks with one hit and even defeated Gohan. However, Super Saiyan 3 Goku managed to defeat Hirudegarn by discovering his weakness and using his Dragon Fist technique. *In the original Japanese version of the film, Hirudegarn's weakness is that he can't use his Dark Eyes techique when he attacks and thus has to become solid, leaving him vulnerable to Goku's Dragon Fist Category:Page added by Nappa77 Category:Evil Category:Movie characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Video Game Characters Category:Canonical Pages Category:Villains